band_blundersfandomcom-20200215-history
IDead 2: Autocorrect's Revenge
iDead 2: Autocorrect's Revenge is a short film released by Band Blunders on August 31, 2018. It is the sequel to iDead, picking up one month afterwards. In this film, Liam is possessed by Autocorrect. This is the first short film appearances for Raina's twin character Regina, Raina's older sister Meara, and Rebekah. The voice of The Creator has been changed to Meara, which makes sense in the film. Tyler officially takes on the role of Autocorrect in this movie. The trailer was released on August 25, 2018. A blooper reel was posted on December 11, 2018. Plot Raina and Liam are planning to film a Band Blunders episode about Raina tripping over a stick. When Liam drops the stick and Raina picks it up, she looks up to see Liam with Autocorrect's head and a hatchet. Liam attacks Raina with it, but she dodges it and the hatchet hits a tree. When it does, Raina wakes up, that sequence having been a nightmare. However, Raina realizes the stick in the nightmare is in reality, and runs away. Raina asks her friend Rebekah if she thinks Autocorrect can come back. Rebekah doesn't know who Autocorrect is, and when Raina explains who he is, Rebekah thinks she's crazy. Later, Raina gets a call from her twin sister Regina, who has just returned from a trip to Arkansas. Raina tells Regina that their upcoming band trip has been canceled. Regina then leaves, where she finds a note stating, "He has returned". Later, Raina meets Liam and Rebekah to film some Band Blunders, but when Liam pulls out the hatchet saying he needs to put it away, Raina runs away, scared. Rebekah later tells Liam that Raina thinks he is gonna attack them, and Liam chases Rebekah with the hatchet. She runs into a tree and knocks herself out. Liam then ties her up with a hose in a chair. Raina later tells Liam that Rebekah is missing. Liam says it might have to do with 'that stick'. Raina realizes the only people who knew about the stick was her and Autocorrect. Raina realizes Liam is possessed by Autocorrect and knocks him out. Meanwhile, Regina is doing the Stick Dance when Liam attacks her with the hatchet. Regina steals it and runs away. Later, Rebekah wakes up and frees herself from the hose. She finds a beating stick and takes it with her. Rebekah runs into Raina, who tells her that Autocorrect has possessed Liam. Rebekah wants to kill Autocorrect, but that means they would also kill Liam. Later, Liam phones Raina, demanding that Regina return his hatchet to him. Raina hangs up on him and he attacks her with a battle axe. Rebekah appears and chases Liam away, causing him to crash into a wall. Later, Rebekah finds a seperation device that will allow them to seperate Liam from Autocorrect. She tells Raina it needs three more parts to work: a twisted wire (called a squigglydoo), a black cylinder, and a part diguised as a rock. They split up to find them. Raina eventually finds the squigglydoo and gives it to Rebekah, who puts it in the device. While they're talking about finding the other two parts, Liam is seen listening from around the corner. Later, Rebekah finds the black cylinder, but Liam appears and runs with it. Rebekah eventually manages to steal it back and installs it in the device with a wrench. Later, Raina spots Liam with the battle axe and hides behind a garbage can. Eventually, Meara appears with a button, which she holds up to Liam and presses, disabling Autocorrect from functioning. Liam drops the axe and reverts to his normal self. Raina runs up and asks her how she knew how to do that, and Meara replies that she had a 'built-in fail safe', confusing Raina and Liam. Liam and Raina then talk later. Raina says how Meara has been acting strange ever since she told her about her Autocorrect nightmares. Later, Rebekah and Liam find the rock part for the device, but Meara steals it before they can. When she hears they want to split Liam from Autocorrect and kill Autocorrect, she takes the rock and runs. Rebekah chases Meara, but Meara attacks her and drags her into the garage, causing her to unknowingly drop the button, causing it to get pressed, enabling Autocorrect again. Meara then takes a hammer and smashes the rock. Rebekah reawakens and gathers the bits of the rock after Meara leaves. Meanwhile, Liam attacks Regina and kills her by slamming a hammer into her face. Rebekah shows Raina the pieces of the rock. Liam appears and knocks Raina unconscious. Rebekah goes to help her, but is attacked by Meara, saying they shouldn't kill Autocorrect because he's a living thing. Rebekah manages to knock Meara unconscious and she loads the pieces of the rock into the device, causing it to work. She shoots Liam with it, splitting him from Autocorrect, who appears. Raina and Meara both wake up. Meara grabs and holds Raina back from Autocorrect, whom she sees for the first time. Autocorrect attacks Meara, saying she made him 'this way'. Raina throws Autocorrect back into Rebekah, who hits him in the back of the head, sending him forwards again. Raina, Liam, and Rebekah help throw Autocorrect into the shed, but he grabs Meara and takes her with him, closing the door. Liam and Raina tie up the door. Raina starts untying it eventually, saying she has to see if Meara's okay. The trio looks inside the shed and screams as the screen blacks out, making it unable to see what's inside. In a post-credits scene, Raina wakes up in Liam's house, where an electronic box, The Creator, sits. While talking, Raina realizes Meara is The Creator, and The Creator refuses to tell Raina where Autocorrect is. CAST Raina Foran as Raina Liam Ulrich as Liam Rebekah Ehrhart as Rebekah Meara Foran as Meara Tyler Hepler as Autocorrect Meara Foran as The Creator Raina Foran as Regina Liam Ulrich as Dream Autocorrect External Links Watch iDead 2: Autocorrect's Revenge Category:Movies Category:IDead Franchise